Down Comes Baby
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2up!Kagome Higurashi just moved into the old Kyoto shrine hoping that this time her luck would change. But already she ends up bumping into the popular Kenshin, pissing off Karou and ends up parent to a doll that hates her. Yeah she'lucky all right.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I love crossovers and I hope you like this story because it's a Rurouni Kenshin/ Inuyasha crossover over. That said I do not own either animes because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. OOCness is to be accepted and embraced, better to warn you now then for you to complain about it later. So no suing and I hope you enjoy and review lots.

Down Came Baby

Chapter One

'_My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have just newly come to Kyoto.'_

"No, no, no that's wrong," grumbled Kagome and balled up the piece of paper she was writing on. "Too formal, too formal and besides they know I'm not a resident of Kyoto," she grumbled to herself.

Kagome was tempted at this point to rest her cheek against the notebook she was writing in. 'I had been trying to prepare the right thing to say since seven o'clock and it was now…' her thoughts trailed off as she looked at the clock.

"Kami," she breathed out and looked away from her alarm clock. She didn't want to see those red letters flash 8:15 for another moment. "I give up okay," she growled and sat up straight. Pushing away the notebook that was missing must of its pages now she stood up.

"So does that mean you're ready for dinner?" asked her mother finally poking her head into the room.

"Mom I give up," she groaned and combed her fingers through her hair. "I can't do it… I don't think I'll even be able to go to school tomorrow," she sighed and pointedly.

"I don't believe it's all that serious," Mrs. Higurashi frowned thoughtfully before opening her daughter's bedroom door wider. "Come outside to eat and we'll talk over it at the table.

"No I think I lost my appetite," she mumbled. She was tempted to just go fling her body against the bed and try to get some sleep but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Nothing for once went as she wanted it too so why would something simple like this be any different?

"But honey we are having your favorite. It is best to start off your night in good cheer if you are to be in a good mood tomorrow," soothed Mrs. Higurashi.

"I… I guess," Kagome mused thoughtfully. With a slow nod of her head she stood pulling her hair out of the scrunchie it was in all day. The soft rustling sound of her nylon sweatpants was clearly heard as she stood and walked with her mother down the stairs.

Working all day to unpack and help move stuff was hard even if she wasn't allowed to move the large furniture. They had left that bit to the movers but things like boxes that were not to awkward or big to carry was left to Kagome.

It had been three days of unpacking starting from Friday when they arrived to now, Sunday night. 'Finally we can have a decent meal,' she thought to herself though she didn't mind ordering out on those other days. It was just she love homemade cooking so much, especially her mothers.

'Maybe I can find some peace here,' she thought to herself as she emerged herself in the sweet aromas of her mother's cooking. She just wanted the soothing chatter of her grandpa and her little brother to wash over her and drown out the doubt. 'I mean everything won't be so bad tomorrow… will they?' she thought to herself before her mother served her a helping of rice.

It wasn't until an hour later that Kagome found herself trudging upstairs to her room. The scrunchie that she was still wrapped around her wrist, her other fingers idly plucking at it. She never fancied herself as a person to leave her black hair up in a ponytail. She had only really did it when she had to do hard work hard like moving or even in gym.

She shook her head shaking herself out of such a dumb thought knowing that now she was really sleepily. As soon as she walked into her new room she laid down on her old bed and fell asleep without even changing out of her small white t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants.

"Sleep," she breathed and lost all consciousness.

But it seemed as suddenly as she closed her eyes she felt them grudgingly opening again. Kagome looked blurrily at the clock beeping insistently before she slammed her hand down on it. She then rolled over in her covers and slept on. 'Dumb clock,' she mumbled to herself.

It seemed a full hour of peace before the Higurashi household was racked with the shouts of a surprised teenager. The three other residents that were already awake looked at each other for an understanding moment before going back to their tasks.

"GGGGYYYYAAAAHHHH! Why didn't someone tell me I needed to wake up!" cried out Kagome as she thundered down the stairs. She finally yanked her school uniform up her waist, which was by the way her uniform from her old school.

"Well we had really expected your alarm to wake you up, didn't it?" mused her mother innocently only earning a blush from her daughter. "Then I had Souta try and rouse you awake but he said you chucked your pillow at his head," continued her mother.

"Yep sis you hit me square between the eyes," Souta pointed at the bridge of his nose. "Thank goodness it was just a pillow this time," sighed Souta before he continued to eat his cereal.

"I have not thrown anything else but a pillow at you," cried out Kagome offended. She picked up a piece of bacon up and began to nibble on it as she glared at her little brother.

"Hey sis I never said you did throw anything else but a pillow. I'm just saying there could a chance that you might…" he trailed off suggestively only for her to pinch his cheek hard.

"I have no time for this Souta. Shouldn't you be going to school? And look at this," she sighed and tugged at her skirt. "It's so embarrassing why didn't they give me the right sized uniform. It's like two sizes two small that even if I managed into it I wouldn't be able to breathe," Kagome grumbled before tugging once more at her old green school skirt as if it would become a little longer and a little bluer.

"Sweetie aren't you late?" commented her mother casually only earning a gasp from her.

"Gyyyaaahh I'm late I don't have time to be eating breakfast," she cried out and tied her red school scarf around her neck before taking off out of the door. With a piece of buttered toast clamped firmly between her teeth she ran. Backpack strap's clasp in both hands as she ran down the street, her oxford shoes making a frantic clipping rhythm against the sidewalk.

It wasn't as if the school was that far away but still she would be late if she didn't hurry up. 'And on my first day too,' she groaned inwardly. Her mind was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't watching were she was going as she entered the schoolyard. She plowed into someone and nearly fell on her butt when she met with resistant.

Stumbling back she righted herself quickly and shifted her backpack more comfortably on her shoulders.

"Gomen, gomen," she cried out in apology. She bowed repeatedly not even bothering to look up until the last moment her cheeks tinged a slight pink. When she did focus her brown eyes on the person she bumped into she just simply gapped.

'Hot,' was the first thing that came to mind and 'Dangerous' the second. Unconsciously she tucked a flyaway black lock behind her hair and looked up at the guy who had been bumped into. "I… Hi my name is Higurashi, Kagome," she breathed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Himura, Kenshin," he commented calmly before turning away from her. Not an 'Are you okay?' or a 'Oh it's okay I'm fine,' just his complete silence before he walked to the school.

Kagome stood there for a moment and watched as a girl wrapped her arms around him, a big grin on her face. "Kenshin," she squealed before latching onto his arm. "Did that girl injure you? I'll talk to her right away if she did," was clearly heard by Kagome before the girl tugged Kenshin into the school.

"Karou please it was nothing!" he said sighing in frustration as he disappeared from sight.

Kagome could only let out a heavy sigh before she made her way to first class, which was health. It was hard enough coming to this school in the middle of the school year and even worse when she saw people looking at her old uniform. The girl's skirts much longer then hers and was a nice teal color not her like her short dark green school skirt.

'Kami let me get through this,' thought Kagome and fixed herself with a smile. As soon as she found the right room she was handed a questionnaire that requested her family illness and character traits.

"I… thank you," she said and quickly went to the only seat available, which was thankfully right by the door.

She quickly marked off the things on the questionnaire like what were hereditary illnesses they had and such before she was interrupted. "It's time for you to introduce yourself," said the teacher kindly and Kagome nodded her head weakly. She then handed the questionnaire to the teacher completely filled out before standing in front of the class.

"Hello class my name is Kagome Higurashi. I've just transferred from Tama High to this prestigious school. I have a small little brother whose now been relocated to the primary school here. My favorite color is forest green and I love to eat oden. I have a calico cat named Buyo and I live in the old shrine up in Sakura Tree Hill. And of course I really do hope that we have a great school year together," Kagome announced before blushing b

"Kami this isn't the love connection we didn't' need her whole bio," laughed Megumi as she nudged Karou's side.

"Oh leave the poor girl she's a newbie," Karou commented loftily dismissing the issue and the girl.

"Well aren't you bighearted this morning," Megumi looked at her friend in amusement who rolled her eyes and focused her blue eyes on a certain red head. "You're so see-through Karou,"

"What do you mean?" asked Karou suspiciously glaring at her best friend.

"Well look at you. You nearly drooling over Kenshin and you know that he is…" then she whispered the rest in her hear. "Taken."

"A minor thing," scuffed Karou and was about to continue only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Now as for the pairings class I want Misao to be paired with Miroku. And you Megumi… yes you will be paired with Sanosuke… Ah, ah no buts missy. Karou you are to paired with Inuyasha and Kagome you are to paired with Kenshin," the teacher continued only to be interrupted by an angry howl.

"What! This is an outrage! I would make a better mother for Kenshin's child then that… that thing," she spluttered and pointed her finger at Kagome until the poor girl turned as red as a cherry tomato.

"Miss Karou if you want to stay a member of my class and not receive attention I suggest you sit down this instant," grounded out the teacher slamming her hand down on her own desk. "This kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

"Of course Ms. Miyazawa," Karou grumbled and rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

Kagome felt like an insignificant insect to ruin the royal pair that was Karou and Kenshin. She groaned inwardly as the male classmates slowly took up their things and moved to sit down to their new life partners. She couldn't stop herself from looking at Kenshin even as she tried as he moved with confident strides towards her before sitting down. He looked at her thoughtfully once, smiled then looked towards where Karou was.

Kagome buried her face into her book trying to hide the deep blush that tainted her cheeks. 'This is not my day. Not my day at all,' she groaned in her head.

"So we are new parents it seems, that we are," Kenshin mused making small talk.

"Well yeah. I guess so," Kagome murmured half-heartedly as she lifted her head up then smile. "I mean I'm glad that you're going to be the father of my baby. It's just… it's just," she began to stumble before groaning and blushing once more.

"You shouldn't worry about this. I am sure we will do okay," Kenshin nodded his head before focusing his violet eyes impatiently on the clock.

It seemed to her as if he couldn't wait for this class to be over as much as herself. But that might also means he actually wants to be away from her. She groaned inwardly and wanted to thump her head against the desk but that would give everyone the feeling she was weird which she clearly wasn't.

"Tomorrow you will be receiving your new children. Based on the answers you plugged into the worksheet I gave you at the beginning of classes you will receive as accurate a child as possible. Please note that it's best to stay with the other parent of your child. That way you can form a more accurate bond of parenting," advised the teacher strictly as the students got up to leave.

"Yeah right like Kenshin really needs you," Karou laughed. The girl quickly wrapped her arm possessively around Kenshin's arm. She didn't even notice as Kenshin gently pulled his arm away from Karou and walked to his girlfriend who was waiting patiently outside of the class. The pale girl allowed Kenshin to kiss her before he took her hand and they walked off.

"I hate that Tomoe," Karou howled under her breath and clutched her notebook all the more tighter to her chest before flouncing off. Megumi of course was quickly behind Karou trying to sooth the wounded girl.

After what seemed a lifetime, which was in actuality a few heartbeats, Kagome spoke. "But it's my child too," Kagome mumbled weakly.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I love crossovers and I hope you like this story because it's a Rurouni Kenshin/ Inuyasha crossover over. That said I do not own either animes because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. OOCness is to be accepted and embraced, better to warn you now then for you to complain about it later. So no suing and I hope you enjoy and review lots.

Down Came Baby

Chapter Two

As soon as she said it she knew that she sounded terribly childish but it was true. Her fingers curling up into fists in frustration before she sighed and eased them apart. "Why does my life have to be so crappy?" she asked herself aloud as her fingers found their way into her hair.

Slowly they combed through her silken strands before she slowly gravitated to her desk. Her brown eyes lingering at where Kenshin had sat moments ago. Her fingers itched to ghost across the hard surface of the seat to feel the warmth that was slowly being leeched away by the absence of his presence. But quickly she shook herself of such thoughts as she finally noticed the clock ticking gently on the classroom wall.

"Ahh I'm going to be late again!" she cried out. Quickly she gathered up her stuff and moved out of the door. Her fingers desperately trying to fish out her schedule from her stuff while she held her things in a death grip against her chest. She whipped her head from side to side before quickly spotting one of her classmates from her first class and tugged his sleeve.

"I… uh…" she began then sighed and took a deep breath before letting it go. "Can you please tell me where room 102 is? Though it would be nice if you'd write it down or something… I kind of forget these things," she laughed nervously as she jabbered quickly while rubbing the back of her head.

"You just wreak of newness, don't you?" her male classmate sneered. He turned golden eyes to peer at her in slight amusement, a slow and easy smirk spreading across his face. His arms still crossed against his chest he pushed himself from his leaning position on the lockers to stand properly in front of her.

"I… I guess?" she puzzled then smiled. He just radiated juvenile delinquent with his carefree attitude and the way that life was just his private playground to do what he pleased. She found herself looking at soft doggy ears and was about to open her mouth to question about those before he cut her off.

"I didn't feel like going to class but I guess… Fine let's go," he grounded out his declaration. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and began to tug her quickly towards the room that they were suppose to be in. "So what do you think of our beloved school?" he asked sarcastically waving his arm at the hallway with his other hand.

"I… uh it's okay I guess," she trailed off then quickly concentrated on trying to keep up. "Hey are you sure we are going in the right direction?" she yelped as she nearly slammed into a door.

The guy sighed in exasperation and quickly yanked on her arm to draw her closer to him and away from the dreaded door. If she didn't know better she would have thought that she could see Karou frown in disappointment as she closed the door back again.

"Damn bitch is worse then Kikyou sometimes," the guy muttered to himself. He then placed his foot strategically into a classroom door just as it was closing. "Hey we're trying to enter you jerk," he grounded out before whisking the door open expertly.

Kagome could feel his hands on the small of her back as he ushered her into the classroom before guiding her into a chair. She was so busy wondering if he hadn't pulled out her arm socket when he tugged her to avoid that door that she barely realized she was there. That was until he ordered her briskly to sit and she felt her legs fall weakly from under her.

Slowly she tilted her head up to smile nervously at him. She couldn't stop the small tremors that wracked her body at how quickly he had gotten her to her destination. 'We did just go across half the school in less then three minutes… didn't we?' she thought in wonder. "I… uh thank you um… um… ahaha I didn't quite get your name," she laughed nervously.

A soft 'feh' was heard as the young male took his seat behind her before kicking his feet up on his desk. "Taisho, Inuyasha," he muttered gruffly as he leaned back in his chair. His intense golden eyes closing as he decided to take a nap.

She sighed seeing that she wouldn't be able to get anymore out of him so she slowly turned to look at the front. A squeak slipping past her lips as she saw all the curious eyes settled on her. She waved half-heartedly at them before shrinking down in her chair with a soft groan. 'I can't wait until this day is over,' she thought bitterly to herself.

She glanced at her schedule to find out what class she was in before letting out a soft groan. 'Math. Just great. It wouldn't have been any worse then if she was taking her English class which was lurking somewhere ahead of her today. I mean what's the point of taking another language that she wouldn't use unless she stumbled on a stupid tourist,' she thought bitterly. She could just imagine some American butchering her native tongue trying to ask directions.

But her teacher irritatingly clearing his throat quickly snapped her out of her musings. "Miss Higurashi if you do not want to join the class in our discussion then please kindly leave

"I… no of course. I want to learn as much as possible," she protested. She sat up straight and quickly shuffled thorugh her stuff to pull out her math textbook. Her fingers then flipping her notebook to a clean page before she opened her paper to a clean page. "Ready," she announced seeing as the teacher was just looking at her.

"We are all glad for you," the teacher nearly sneered before he turned his back to right something on the chalkboard.

"He's always been a total ass. Like he had thatruler over there shovedup it.That's why I usually skip this class," Inuyasha drawled as he leaned over the desk to whisper confidently in Kagome's ear.

Kagome shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear before she let out a laugh. Her hands clamping to her mouth before she nervously looked over to the teacher who was glaring at her. She quickly pressed her pen to her papers and quickly wrote down the formula the teacher had been doing. Glad when the teacher's eyes were away from she then turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"Your distracting me," she accused frowning. She really didn't want to make a bad impression on the teacher and having a cute silver haired boy leaning over her shoulders whispering interesting comments in her ear wasn't helping. She let out a sigh when all he did was smirk and slid his eyes close determined to ignore her and go to sleep. Slowly she turned back in her chair and began to finish writing the formula. 'I'm going to fail this class, aren't I?' she thought mournfully.

That class seemed to drag on forever and even though her page was now riddled with math problems that were both solved and unsolved she felt like she really didn't accomplish anything. I mean really it was one thing to write something down and another to actually undestand what she was writing. And she clearly didn't understand what she was writing.

She couldn't help but feel her eyes pull to the clock every few seconds and watched as the minute hand took it's sweet time crawling towards the twelve. It seemed to her that the minute hand jumped back just to annoy her before slowly moving forward again. An irritated growl starting up in her throat before she swallowed it up at the accusing look of the teacher. 'He has something against me already... I just know it,' she thought sullenly.

But she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the bell dismissing class ringing. Her chair nearly falling as she shot up from her seat to quickly grab her stuff. She laughed nervously as she quickly righted it, setting her things on the desk to free both of her hands. "My life sucks," she murmured to herself as she gathered her things once more. "I just wish this day could hurry up and be over," she announced softly under her breath not expecting anyone to hear her.

"Why don't you skip your other classes then?" Inuyasha commented and plucked Kagome's schedule out of her hand. Due to his excellent hearing he could easily hear her muttering as he casually walked out of their classroom. His golden eyes scanning down the schedule to see that she had history class next. "Feh who needs history class anyway."

"Well that's the only real class that I actually like," Kagome snapped. She plucked her schedule from the boy's hand before glaring. "Thanks for helping me but I'm sure I can handle things from here," she tried to sound civil. Quickly she turned to go down one side of the hallway when she felt someone tug on her sleeve. She turned to look at the person curiously only to sigh. "What is it?"

"Your going the wrong way," Inuyasha deadpanned. "The room you are looking for 203, right? Yeah well it's upstairs. I could always show you if you'd like?" he smiled mischievously reaching for her hand again.

Kagome squeaked and quickly backed away, moving her unsuspcting wrist from his touch. "I can... I can find it all by myself thank you," she cried out and quickly ran off going the direction he indicated. She could hear him chuckling at her jumpiness but she had a reason to be like that. But her mind was so wrapped up thoughts of avoiding the silver haired guy that she nearly ploughed into someone... actually two someones.

Nearly falling down as she felt herself meeting with resistance against whatever she bumped against she was glad when they reached out for her. Two hands grabbed her own and hoisted her up so that she stood squarely on her feet. She quickly bowed two them both without looking, her apology tumbling from her lips.

"Gomen, gomen, sorry," she gasped out before lifting her eyes up.

She stared into two pairs of eyes one belonging to a female and other belonging to a male. They both relinquished her hand once they were sure she was okay before glaring at each other.

"I could have helped her myself, thank you very much," the female snapped and crossed her arms. To say that this teenage girl was beautiful would be the understatement of the centuary. She had a classical beauty about her yes but it was the way she carried herself that really made her outstanding. She had long black hair that flowed down her back like spilled ink which she casually brushed back. She seemed to radiate with confidence in the fact which might be the reason that the other person was looking at her with irritation.

"I would have thought you would be worried breaking a nail or somethign your highness," sneered the male as he glared at the girl. Spikey brown hair shot from his hair in every direction while his bangs splayed lazily across his face. He crossed his arms and scuffed before turning to Kagome, acknowledging her for the first time. "You. Watch where you are going next time."

"Sanosuke she said sorry. Kami your such a prick," sighed the girl in exasperation. "I'm sorry for this delinquet bothering you," Megumi apologized and bowed.

"Megumi don't make me shut that pretty face of yours up. And quit that modest crap, everyone already knows your just faking it," grounded out Sanosuke before combing his hand through his wild hair.

"I wish you would try," grounded out Megumi balling up her fist in irritation. She clutched her books in one hand while her other hand balled in a small fist. She glared at him daring him to because soon as he tried she'd find that special spot on his neck to put him to sleep.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I've met you," he laughed vehmently. He was already getting ready to punch her when Kagome let out a protest.

Her petite body found it's way inbetween the two before she looked to one then the other. "Please... you shouldnt' fight. Especially not in school," she tried to reason. 'Oh god their goes the bell announcing class began,' she thought. 'But this is more important,' she frowned before forcinga smile.

"AND WHAT'S IT TO YOU!" they shouted turning their glaring brown eyes on her.

"I... I... sorry," she squeaked backing away a few good feet. She wanted to turn around in run with her tail between her legs but she was frozen to the spot at their next words.

"Forget it. We need to get to class anyway. Here Sanosuke, carry my books," Megumi said loftily and dropped her books into his arms. She then began to walk off to class when she heard an irritated growl coming from her 'associate.' She lifted her eyebrow curiously wondering what could possibly be the matter.

"What the hell! When did I agree to carry your books," he growled and threw them on the ground. Her papers spilling out of a notebook and one or two of her textbooks layed sprawled to the side. He smirked at the supriesed then angry face that glared at him.

"You have five seconds to pick them up or so help me Kami!" she growled as two pink spots appeared on her cheeks.

"Or what? You'll call a teacher on me. Go right ahead, like I care," sneered the spikey haired boy as he leaned back against the lockers.

Kagome had watched their argument fire back and forth like someone would watch a tennis ball bounce between two players. The beginngings of a headache starting up at the thought that she was missing the beginnings of her class. She slowly scooped up all Megumi's stuff and straightened it the best she could, happy that she was not noticed so far before stepping to Megumi.

"Um... here," Kagome said in a small voice. She gently placed Megumi's books in her hands before quickly stepping back. It was as if she had given an offering to a volcano god or something and was now wondering if she would spew it back at her in disapproval.

"Thanks," Megumi offered her a smile trying to assure the girl that she wouldn't bite her head off... this time. "I'm Megumi and that's Sanosuke. We've seen you in class. I remember because Karou was giving you death glares or something. But if she hates you then I defintely like you. I can't stand that bitch always trying to take what's not hers," grumbled Megumi in irritation.

"Um... okay," Kagome laughed nervously. 'I've made a friend... I think? And if you kind of include that silver haired guy and I guess the spikey haired guy then that makes three,' she thought trying to think on the bright side.

"What's not hers? What's not hers!" Sanosuke nearly shouted. "Kami your the one whose been trying to get your claws into Kenshin for the past school year," sneered Sanosuke.

Megumi gave him a cold look before forcing herself to smile. Her eyes turning to Kagome since she was much more pleasing to the eyes right now. "I've given up on him a long time ago for your information. I've settled on something newer and in my reach," she smiled slyly.

"And that would be-" he began before cursing.

Kagome looked up startled to see water splattering down on her face. The fire alarm pealing through the air as kids exited the class. Kami finally listen to her prayers for once by giving her a break from these two. Well then again he had a messed up on his way about doing it. But of course he was allowed creative licenses.

She was nearly soaking wet as the sprinklers sprayed relentlessly and humanity swirled around her trying to escape. Her things were clutched at her chest as she tried to keep them dry only to feel something prod into her back. Turning she saw the silver haired boy giving her a clear umbrella. "Here," he scuffed before jamming one hand into his pocket, the other hand holding a black umbrella for himself.

"Um... thank you," she gasped. She grasped the umbrella that Inuyasha handed her and couldn't help but smile in appreciation. She didn't know when she had arrived or if he had saw their little confrontation or not but she was glad he was here. And part of her had this funny little feeling he had pulled the fire alarm… but she was glad he did.

"See you tomorrow I guess," he grunted before disappearing. Smiling she went the other way to go home. She needed a break.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT HOME

"Why are you home so early?" Kagome asked as she placed the umbrella in the stand before taking off her shoes. She slowly peeled off her sopping wet socks, grimacing but glad to get out of them.

"We had a half a day. I don't know what for but whose complaing. Um... Hey Kagome did you know you can see through to your bra?" Souta asked curiously as he munched on his apple.

"..." Was all Kagome said before slowly looking down at her white school blouse. Sure enough she could see her baby blue bra showing through and more then that as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So that's why that guy with the short ponytail and blue eyes was looking at me so hard... JUST GREAT!" she growled and stomped off up into her room still soaking wet.

"No need to ask her if she had a good day," Souta commented bitterly to himself.

To be continued…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
